


Self Discovery: A Guide By Logan Sanders

by Clockwork_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crofters, Gen, Logan eating crofters at 2 am is a mood, Logic | Logan Sanders is a mood, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Dragon/pseuds/Clockwork_Dragon
Summary: Alternatively Titled: How Logan Figured Out He Was Aromantic ft. Virgil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Self Discovery: A Guide By Logan Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a little one shot my friend wrote, but she was too anxious to post it herself, so she asked me to for her. Neither of us own Sanders Sides sadly, that honor goes to Thomas Sanders and his friends. Enjoy!

Logan wasn’t sure _when_ he began to feel this way.

Maybe it had always been like this- he never really had been one for **feelings**. He mentally cringed whenever the topic came up in a video and it took everything in him not to physically cringe just thinking about it. He had a serious image to keep up after all.

But he didn’t realize that included romantic notions as well. Sure, he wasn’t exactly _good_ with romance, but it wasn’t until Roman had brought it up that he really began to think about it. 

It all began with a video, as things usually do for the Sanders Sides. More specifically, it was Valentine's Day one. They had completed it successfully, with Anxiety surprisingly, providing the most helpful insight. 

Of course after the outro and such, Logan was ready to put this entire mess behind him, maybe read a good novel, or binge watch Sherlock. But no. The fanciful side just _had_ to make a big deal about this holiday.

“So! Patton! Logan! Hot Topic!” Roman clapped his hands together, though the slight disdain for Anxiety did not go unnoticed.

Virgil just smirked, unbothered by the nickname. “Aww you think I’m hot.” He said dryly. Roman was undeterred by the prickly side as he looked at the other three.

“As it is Valentine’s Day, it is a day to show how much you care for one another, and as we discovered in the video, it doesn’t have to be romantic! So I think we should all show we care about one another by spending the rest of the day together!” Roman said eagerly. 

Everyone went silent for a moment before Patton grinned brightly. “That’s a great idea kiddo!”

At the same time he said that, Anxiety pointed at himself, asking incredulously, “Me too?”

“Of course!” Patton grinned, hearing the darker side. “You’re my dark strange son.” 

Roman’s face resembled that of someone who’s eaten a lemon whole as he spoke. “I suppose… you did help us with the entire issue in the first place, so you can join.” He seemed physically pained to say this.

Anxiety shook his head, slowly backing away. “No thanks, I’ve got things to do-” He attempted to make a run for it, but was stopped by Patton who looped Anxiety’s arm through his. “C’mon kiddo! It’ll be fun!”  
  
Logan shook his head, already resigned to his fate.

~~~~~

Exactly none of the sides were surprised when Roman started up a Disney marathon after baking cookies (Patton’s idea). He insisted on all the “Disney classics” which in Logan’s experience meant ninety percent romance, seven percent singing, and three percent actual action. But, the entire thing was Roman’s idea, so he just went with it.

He heard Anxiety groan as Roman put on Cinderella. “Seriously? It’s the same basic idea- Prince falls in love with random girl, said girl has something happen to her, Prince saves girl, they marry the end!” He threw up his hands in frustration. Logan privately agreed. 

Roman rolled his eyes, giving Anxiety the stink eye. “Just because you’re the Valentine’s Grinch who doesn’t like romance, doesn’t mean you can complain. _Some_ of us actually like the idea of finding a one true love. Right Patton? Logan? Back me up here!” Roman huffed.

Logan faintly heard Patton trying to ease the tension, but he was too busy thinking about what Roman had said. 

_Just because you don’t like romance doesn’t mean you can complain._

_Valentine’s Grinch._

Some _of us actually like the idea of finding a true love._

_Valentine’s Grinch._

“-gan? Logan?” The intelligent side was shaken out of his thoughts by Patton calling his name. “Are you alright Logan? You spaced out there.” He said concerned. 

Logan took a deep breath in before nodding. “Of course Patton. Why wouldn’t I be?” He said with a facade of calmness. He would figure this out later.

~~~~~

Logan inhaled sharply as he began pacing. He had looked through every book, and dug through the internet, for information on why he felt no romantic attractions to anyone. The only thing he could come up with was something called aromanticism. However, there were several discussions that made him confused about the topic and unsure as to whether or not it actually fit him. 

It made him want to tear out his hair in frustration.

This was why, at two in the morning, he was angrily spooning Crofters into his mouth as he paced around the mindscape kitchen, still dressed in his regular clothes. He was not going to sleep until he figured this out.

“Late night snack? And here I thought Patton would be the one to do that kind of thing.” A voice drawled from the doorway, causing Logan to jump, dropping his spoonful of Crofters onto the floor. Well there went a perfectly good spoonful of jelly. Oh well. He supposed he should consider himself lucky he didn’t drop the jar.

He straightened his tie and stopped pacing, hoping to compose himself. “Anxiety. What are you doing up so early?” He asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he set the jelly on the counter. The hoodie clad side snorted in response.

“I could ask you the same thing. Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, biting into one of the cookies they had made earlier- well, yesterday he supposed.

Logan frowned in thought. “How does one buy thoughts? And surely they-” He was about to continue but Anxiety cut him off.  
  
“It’s an expression. What’s wrong?” He asked impatiently, tapping his fingers. Logan quickly realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get someone’s input on this aromanticism he had found. 

“Have you heard of aromanticism?” Logan questioned, his attitude all business. Anxiety nodded warily, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?” He asked, biting into a cookie. Logan took a deep breath in. 

“I am wondering why I do not seem to be feeling any… romantic attractions towards anyone.” He began explaining, but was quickly cut off by Anxiety who raised a hand to stop him from continuing.

“Let me guess- you looked it up, and found out about aromantic orientations. And now you have questions.” Logan merely nodded. “I assume you have been through this before then?” He asked, trying not to sound too eager. Then again, it was new information. 

Anxiety gave a slight nod, as he set his cookie down. “I’ll answer your questions, but first thing’s first: it’s okay if you are aromantic. Despite what Princey thinks, not everyone has to have romance in their life to be happy. You and I can prove that.” He said before leaning back in the chair.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re....”  
  
“Yeah, I’m aromantic. But we didn’t come here because I was confused about my orientation.” Anxiety spoke with sarcasm he usually saved for Roman. Logan just raised an eyebrow.

“Why _did_ you come to the kitchen?” Logan asked questioningly. Anxiety shook his head.

“Stop changing the subject. What did you want to know?” He asked impatiently. Logan opened his mouth but was cut off before he could ask his previous question again. “ _About aromanticism._ ” The hoodie loving side added with an eye roll.

Logan, giving up on learning why Anxiety was in the kitchen at this time of night, nodded slightly. “Well… several places that mention aromanticism seem to use it interchangeably with asexuality which is, to my understanding, a lack of sexual attraction to people. This is not the case for me.” He explained his confusion. “I still feel a sexual attraction towards people, but don’t feel any desire to be in a romantic relationship.” As shown by his lack of trying in today’s-yesterday’s?- episode. He simply saw no need for it.

Anxiety listened to him thoughtfully. A few minutes after he had finished, Anxiety spoke carefully. “Well… One big misunderstanding about aromantics is that they are automatically asexual. In some cases like mine, it’s true and they are asexual.” He began, visibly self conscious. “But that isn’t always true. People who are asexual can be biromantic, heteroromantic, panromantic, ecetra. Same with aros. They can be asexual, bisexual, heterosexual, pansexual… it just depends on your sexuality.” He finished with a shrug. 

Logan listened intently, mentally taking notes as Anxiety explained it. When he was done, Logan leaned back slightly and nodded in response, deep in thought. A moment of silence passed between the two, until Logan asked another question. “What about…” he mentally cringed at the topic he was about to bring up. “Feelings?” 

Anxiety rose a brow. “What about feelings?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice. Logan let out a slight huff as he began to elaborate. 

“Several times I came across the notion that people who are aromantic cannot experience strong feelings, romantic or otherwise.” He said. “While I am hardly comfortable with the topic, I cannot deny that I do have feelings. Despite what Roman may say otherwise.” Logan added dryly as he pushed his glasses up. Anxiety snorted at that before shaking his head. 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that aromatic doesn’t mean emotionless robot. Aromantic people are still people, so they can still feel strong emotions. They just don’t experience things like romantic attractions, or they experience very little romantic attraction.” He explained to Logan before adding on, “Of course, I think you’re just emotionally stunted.” 

Logan was about to take offense to that, but realized that Anxiety had a point. Still, they were having a moment.

“Any other questions?” Anxiety asked, breaking Logan’s train of thought. The intelligent side thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, I don’t believe so.” He commented, as he picked up the spoon off the floor, setting it on the counter before placing the lid back on the jar of Crofters he had been eating before Anxiety had come to the kitchen. Anxiety nodded, shifting from foot to foot. “Well if you need any more help with aromanticism, I suppose I can answer any questions… Don’t want you getting any misconceptions about your orientation.” He offered in an attempt to seem distant, though Logan could see he was still uncomfortable. The hoodie clad side then left silently, as though he had never been there.

Logan shook his head lightly and put the jar back in the fridge as he washed the spoon. 

Aromantic.

He had a very small smile on his face.

Yeah, that sounded about right.


End file.
